defenderoftexelfandomcom-20200213-history
Guides
HOW TO GET A LEGENDARY Welcome to Defender of Texel! I hope that you are enjoying the game, and are hooked like I am. Please note, this is just my opinion that I am expressing ,and I would like for you to express your opinions down below ( respectfully and kindly ) in the comments. New players and players who need some guidance go and read yiluns guide which is posted as a link down below. It offers you the basics of the game which you need before getting a legendary! Getting Materials and Different Methods The first step to getting a legendary is getting a good team! Doing normal missions, raids, sieges, and the other events reward you with Pixite, Voxite, and special event materials, such as Doxite,Spooxite and others. Building is an exciting process and is extremely satisfying when you get an (Epic) drop out of the Golden Egg. Voxite gives you higher rates of getting Rares and Epics. The more rare the building material, the higher chance of getting better fighters. To get a (Legend), you first have to have to follow the Rarity Scale (Rare) --> (Epic) --> (Legendary)! But, what is the easiest way to get a LEGENDARY? METHOD # 1: Premium/Paid Builds ( easy way ) An easy way to get a ((Legend}}Legendary is by purchasing dot coins and buying the paid builds. The paid builds have a huge rate of getting fighters which consist of: (Rare), (Epic) and LEGENDARY. 6 (Rare) equals 1 (Epic), 6 (Epic) equals a LEGENDARY, and most LEGENDARIES have a self fusion of 2/2 or 4/4 ( may vary ). Paid builds offer a tier process ( The more times you press build again the higher chance of getting the LEGENDARY ) that makes your base rate for better fighters go up. This process gets quite expensive, which is why the chance of getting a LEGENDARY is much higher. The fighters that you don't want that you get from builds can usually be traded, which often will make some of your money back. Pros- The paid builds offer you a better chance to get what you want, especially when you continue to do the builds, since the rate of rarity is increased each step. Most of the fighters are still good, which allows you to trade and make some of your money back. Cons- Can cost you lots of money as you continue through the steps, and you don't actually know what you are going to get, which means you might not even get the fighter you want. If your willing to pay money and risk getting fighters you don't want, GO FOR IT! METHOD # 2: Trading ( another easy way ) Once you get to level 15, you have the ability to trade with everyone who plays D.O.T. This is easier than the first method, ( above ) because it may allow you to get a LEGENDARY in one click, and have it in a instant. Trading offers people to trade fighters with each other or obtain Nux and Bitters. Most of the time people ask for Nux or Bitters, which can be purchased in the app with dot coins. This process is also expensive, but very convenient. Some people ask for 90 Bitters, which is around $100 ( without some kind of sale ). In my opinion this is not worth it, and I would go for the first method listed above. This also gives you access to other LEGENDARIES that you can no longer obtain from builds. Pros- You (usually) know exactly what fighter you are going to get, which allows you to get your LEGENDARY faster than any other method. It also gives you the convince of getting a quick LEGENDARY for your team. You may have a fighter which you don't want in your cache that you can trade to get your LEGENDARY. Allows you to get retired LEGENDARY fighters. Cons- It can extremely expensive, since you have to buy Bitters, Nux, and other fighters to get what you want. If you have the money, GO FOR IT! METHOD # 3: Events ( fairly easy ) D.O.T offers lots of events for players to participate in, which offer rewards that can build into LEGENDARY fighters. During the October event 2014, Something Wicked, they offered a LEGENDARY ( Vanoos - Koxure - Orboscess ) that was obtained by earning rewards during the event from achievements and destroying bosses. This is relatively a more accessible way to get a LEGENDARY, considering you didn't have to spend money to get it ( that is if you have a good team ). Events are more fun when you have a goal to get a LEGENDARY. Making a goal during events allows you to enjoy the event more and enjoy the game more that you would without it. Pros- it allows you to get evolved with the game more and enjoy it while also going for a LEGENDARY. this method is very accessible to anyone who wants to put the time into participating and excelling in the event. Cons- This process usually takes a long time, and if your not quick enough you will eventually have to buy the fighters you need in order to fuse them to get your LEGENDARY which can be expensive ( method # 2 ). This is the most fun way to get a LEGENDARY and helps you enjoy the game. If you are determined enough to put in the time, GO FOR IT! METHOD # 4: Building Throughout the game you get different materials ( see first section ) to build fighters. You can continue to build and self fuse fighters to get one step closer to your LEGENDARY. This process gives you lots of different fighters to fuse to level up your other fighters. If you continue to do these builds, you can get what you need to fuse your desired LEGENDARY. Pros- It is completely free. Cons- Takes an extremely long time and is very rare if not impossible to get a LEGENDARY. It requires lots of patience while waiting for specific fighters and materials, but if you have the time, GO FOR IT! Is This Game a Pay to Win? This is a question that has gone through my mind as well as many new players. A pay to win is a game that is free ( in most cases ) that survive off of in game purchases which keep the game "alive". These in game purchases give the player advantages over a player who doesn't make these micro transactions. I think that this game is considered a pay to excell rather than a pay to win. I think that the idea of having a percentage or drop rate of fighters allows this not to be a pay to win. Although the chance for getting good fighters is increased, it is not a definite that you will get what you want ( payed build aspect ). I think that the trading is not a pay to win because of the expensive prices. It's rare to find someone that will pay $100 for one fighter. If they do.....good for them. You can obtain everything ( except old LEGENDARY fighters ) without spending a lot of time or spending a little bit of money. New LEGENDARIES can be obtained by METHOD # 3. Overall this is my opinion if it is a pay to win Thank you for taking the time to read this page and my hope is that you will post your opinion in the comments below. No matter what method you want to use the outcome is all the same, Better fighters. Happy hunting, be patient, and you will eventually get a LEGENDARY: the most satisfying feeling! Other Guides A big thanks to Yilun, you can read his beginners guide here!